Enderlox of The End
by Zaroltheflamingchick
Summary: My first story. Zarol is found by squids that killed Ty her true love. But he is now Enderlox the ender prince. How will this turn out? NO FLAMES! K because I'm paranoid LULZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Found

I was in the armory making armor and tools and well… Any other thing made out of butter. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Ethan you can come in now." I said sounding annoyed. He walked in silent as usual. When he placed down a sign I stopped him. " Dude I already have a headache do NOT turn it into a migraine today." Ethan smiled and laughed mutely. His sign said 'Sky needs an order of butter swords. 15 of them' I smiled "Okay I'll have them right out." He nodded and walked out. " Ugh orders, orders, orders" I sighed. I felt something behind me. I turned around… It was a SQUID. I hated those pieces of crap, HATED them. " You listen unless you want to end up like him." He said pointing to a body, I squinted it was Ty A.K.A Deadlox. " N-no not him!" I sobbed. I loved him and now he was dead. "YOU PIECE OF CRAP I'M GONNA KILL YOU SO HARD!" I screeched.

Ty POV

"Hello my new warrior." I blinked "Wait what. " A pair of purple eyes were staring at me " Whoa!" The Ender chuckled " You should go into the overworld Enderlox." I glared at him and then my gaze softened "How do you know my name?" He just stared " I just know Enderlox, now GO!" I shuddered "O-okay." I then jumped into the portal behind me.

Sky POV

" Jason were the Nether is Ty!?" They were breaking up on the walkie-talkie " He….. End… squid…." They lost the signal. "Dang it" He sighed " Dawn could you pick up the phone!" I yelled to the next room. "Your so typical Sky, butter this butter that." She mocked "don't judge me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to cliffdiverwarriorcats who gave me my first review. THX FOR THE SUPPORT!**

** Chapter 2: Missing the old you**

"Okay they are dead."I let out a breathy sigh. All of a sudden i heard the beating of wings outside. As a stress reliever i gripped Ty's headset. "Just the wind Z. The wind." _CRASH_! A figure with the wings and tail of an Enderdragon appeared. "Ty is that you?!"But to my dismay he then had me in a choke hold. "I'm NOT Ty!" He hissed. he then stopped and gave me a soft look and fell too the ground. "Deadlox!" He looked pale-ish green. Then I did something i never thought I would do... I kissed him on the cheek. I then laid him down on my spare bed with sparkling water and bread. "At least Enders drink sparkling or purified." He then leaped up from the bed and grabbed my arm. "Welcome to the End princess!" He hissed "What?" Out of shock I blacked out...

* * *

"Is she awake yet." Came a deep voice. "Yep." I blinked open my eyes and found myself in the End. "Did you have a nice nap princess?" Enderlox asked softly. "Yeah,and stop calling me that." He shook his head "But you _are_ one you know." He said showing me a mirror. I gasped in horror at what i saw. I. Had. Wings.

**Cliffy new chapter tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you too hot for youtubers for your review**

** Chapter 3: Torn in two worlds**

"Why?!" He just stared and finally after what had seemed like hours he finally spoke "The End needs a princess, and well... you were perfect." "Thanks for the compliment but the Sky Army needs me now more than ever."I heard a growled deep in his throat. "Need i remind you that I was still alive when you saw me maimed."I shot him a death glare. Need i remind _you_ that I didn't know you idiot!" We engaged in an argument for so long before the Ender King stopped us. "Shut up you two and go to the Overworld or... something. He flew away. "I guess we should." I said with a happy attitude. "Whatever." We then jumped into the portal.

* * *

Enderlox POV

When we got there it was raining. It stung our wings to the point were we blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Friend

"Come on, wake up." said a voice, it was female. "Ugh who?" "My name is 'too hot for youtubers ,but, just call me Tuber." I nodded and sat up. "Ugh... sore." she pressed me down "No. You need your rest." Realization hit me "ENDERLOX!" I screamed. "Oh that was your friend, He's in the lobby." I nodded and walked to the elevator until she stopped me. "Umm... can I come with you?" I nodded. "Lady of few words, huh?" I nodded again. "Thanks, you won't regret it!" Right when I came down the elevator he embraced me. "Zarol I'm so glad your okay, i thought you were dead!" I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when an arrow went into my wing, iI studied it... it was a tranquilizing arrow! Enderlox was on the ground. I noticed mob hunters and, by the pendants of ender pearls around their necks they were enderhunters. "Get the females, they could be of use." I fell to the ground and blacked out. When I woke up i was chained to a mist machine. Enderlox was beside me, but Tuber was in a cage. "Let her go!" I yelled. "Your pearls for your lives." I growled. Your are looking for endermen and I saw 12 of them on the hill." I smirked because I had a plan ;)


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: authors note :(**

**Ok i can now update until this tuesday. i have to go to my mums again but i WILL uptate this weekend. but the one after next i will also update and it will keep going in that order.**

**Sorry guys its the only time i have thats free :( :( :(**


End file.
